Several processes for the synthesis of pyrazolo[3,2-C]-S-triazole magenta couplers are known in the art. However, those processes are lengthy and costly. They employ comparatively toxic intermediates and they involve the use of sulfur materials which pose problems in the photographic process, as well as in ecology; Research Disclosure 12443, JP 61/144647, and JP 62/195366. For example, a thermal extrusion of a sulfur atom from a s-triazolo [3,3-b][1,3,4]thiadiazines with ring contraction, is generally used to prepare a pyrazo[3,2-C]-s-triazole magenta coupler. This process is difficult and somewhat hazardous; Research Disclosure 12443 and other references mentioned above.
Other processes [J. Bailey et al, J. Chem, Soc. Perkin, Trans. 1, 2047 (1977); U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,067 and DD patent 263,060] are also known for the preparation of 1H-pyrazo[3,2C]-S-triazoles by ring closure, followed by subsequent reactions of saponification and decarboxylation of a carboxylic ester functional group.